My Lucky 'Item'
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Midorima kalah taruhan. Akashi memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang 'biasa' dilakukan pasangan pada umumnya. / Drabble / Midorima x fem!Akashi /


**My Lucky 'Item'**

 _story by C.C_

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

 _._

 ** _Midorima x fem!Akashi_**

 _Drabble_

 _._

* * *

" _Kalau aku menang, kau harus menjemputku sepulang sekolah."_

" _Jika kau kalah, kau yang harus 'menuruti'ku."_

.

.

Masih terngiang di kepala Midorima obrolan terakhirnya dengan seseorang yang begitu mutlak di hidupnya. Ingatannya masih merekam jelas bagaimana angkuhnya senyum gadis merah itu begitu peluit wasit melengking memenuhi lapangan _indoor_ di mana pertandingan semifinal Winter Cup antara Shuutoku dan Rakuzan berlangsung. Dari awal, seharusnya Midorima tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah menang dari gadis itu.

Kedua mata hijaunya menatap pemandangan kota dari balik jendela kaca kereta super cepat yang sedang dinaikinya sebentar, sebelum mengalihkannya pada jam digital di layar ponselnya. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum kereta berhenti di pemberhentian stasiun berikutnya. Midorima lalu melirik kotak bento di pangkuannya yang tak lagi hangat.

" _Aku ingin makan sup tahu."_

Itu adalah permintaan kedua gadis itu setelah meminta Midorima untuk menjemputnya sepulang sekolah.

.

.

.

Menjadi satu-satunya yang berbeda otomatis akan membuatmu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar. Itulah yang dirasakan Midorima saat ia berdiri di pintu gerbang SMA Rakuzan saat jam pulang tiba. Dengan seragam SMA-nya yang tampak asing di antara seragam murid-murid Rakuzan, Midorima terlihat tenang berdiri tegak di pintu gerbang sekolah yang _notabane_ adalah _rival_ bebuyutannya di lapangan basket.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Sebuah suara feminim yang anggun menarik perhatian Midorima yang hampir jatuh dalam lamunannya. Bayangan sosok gadis mungil berambut merah terpantul di kedua mata hijaunya.

"Tidak juga. Baru dua puluh menit." Midorima menatap lurus sepasang permata semerah darah di hadapannya. _Oh, hari ini dia sedang_ mode _'gadis biasa'._

Sudut-sudut bibir Akashi 'gadis biasa' langsung mencetak senyum tipis. "Sudah pintar berkata sarkas rupanya." Ia langsung berjalan mendahului Midorima yang masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Berkencan."

"Ha?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"Kalau hanya ingin berkencan, kenapa menyuruhku menjemputmu sepulang sekolah, tanpa boleh mengganti seragamku? Aku bahkan harus membolos dua pelajaran berturut-turut karena permintaanmu itu- _nanadayo._ "

Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri Midorima dengan langkah ringan. "Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dijemput oleh kekasihku saat pulang sekolah seperti pasangan biasanya. Apa itu salah?"

Jawaban yang sungguh polos, tapi memberikan percikan aneh yang menyenangkan pada Midorima. Ia menghela napas pasrah.

"Aku membawa pesananmu, tapi sudah tidak hangat lagi." Midorima memberikan kotak _bento_ yang dibawanya pada Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah senang kau membawakannya." Senyum Akashi semakin merekah. "Omong-omong, apa benda keberuntunganmu hari ini? Kau tidak terlihat membawa benda-benda aneh."

"Aku tidak membawa apa-apa."

"Akhirnya kau berhenti melakukan hal aneh itu."

"Aku tetap melakukannya."

Akashi menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, agak menengadah karena tinggi Midorima yang sedikit menjulang dari tubuhnya.

"Benda keberuntungan Cancer hari ini yang berkaitan dengan merah dan kau yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkan benda keberuntunganku hari ini, Nona Manajer."

"Hmm ... jadi aku **benda** keberuntunganmu?" Nada bicara Akashi mulai terdengar dingin dan datar. Rambut merah panjangnya tampak menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya.

Uh-oh. Sepertinya Midorima menyadari ada kesalahan pada kata-katanya tadi. "Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku ... Maksudnya-" Oh, seorang Midorima Shintarou bisa gagap juga rupanya.

"Baiklah, kita lihat apakah hari ini akan menjadi hari keberuntunganmu, Shin."

Dan Midorima mengutuk perkataannya tadi begitu melihat mata heterokrom Akashi. Niatnya sih, ingin sedikit menggombal, tapi apa daya gombalan tak sampainya malah membuat Akashi beralih kepribadiannya menjadi 'Si Manajer Sadis' dari Rakuzan. Yah, tak apalah. Mungkin sudah saatnya Midorima merasakan berkencan dengan sisi lain gadisnya itu.

 **TBC?**

* * *

 **Author's note:  
**

Super singkat Ha Ha Ha

Ini udah di- _publish_ duluan di _note_ fb sebenernya, tapi belum sah aja kalo gak di- _publish_ di 'rumah' mas FFn xD

 _Feedback_ selalu ditunggu ;)

Makasih yg udah baca! ^-^

 _Sign,_

C.C

 **30102015**


End file.
